


看起来像一朵纯真的花儿……

by Nihilityd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilityd/pseuds/Nihilityd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次复仇者都以为Steve是处,有一次Bucky解释清楚了.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look Like The Innocent Flower ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640572) by [PoseidonsUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants). 
  * A translation of [Look Like The Innocent Flower ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640572) by [PoseidonsUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants). 



一  
这事儿头一回发生的时候，是在一个Fury令他们参加的慈善活动中。  
“这会成为一段很好的公共关系(PR)，”他说，从桌首盯着着他们。  
“这会变得超他妈无聊，我觉得更像是（more like），”Stark说，一边在他那个价宇不凡的手机上手指飞扬。  
"尽管如此，那还是个好事，”Barton赞同道，“而且那还有白送的饭。”  
“那就这么定了，你们解散吧。”Fury起身，蓄意的大步走出房间，他长长的夹克衫戏剧性的在其后嗖嗖地发出声响，引得Stark开始哼哼。  
这个活动是为残疾儿童举行的，事实上Steve也享受了一段相当愉快的时光。人们都相当亲切，孩子也很可爱，抱着玩具盾，望着超级英雄眨巴星星眼。即将结束的时候，就只剩下不断的签名和拍照了。Steve正打算挥别的时候，Barton突然出现在他身边。见鬼，这个家伙会瞬间移动。  
“我&Stark要去他那最喜欢的一个脱衣舞店去，如果你想一起，”他模模糊糊地吐字不清，充分占了隔离障碍（the complementary bar）的便宜，“因为你要不喜欢，我毫不惊讶。”  
Steve皱皱眉头，“我不喜欢什么？”  
Barton翻翻白眼:“你懂的…… 性什么的。性爱之类，邪恶，下流，全是罪恶感的那些事。“  
Steve抬起一根眉毛，“我相当确信30，40’年代我们还是有脱衣舞店的，Clint。“  
“没错，当然，“Barton继续翻白眼，”但你不是那样的。你……那种东西你招架不住，甚至没有那些’美国队长’的东西.”  
这回轮到Steve翻白眼了,但他反应的相当快(but he bit back a snappy remark);他们都真的以为……那些事情对他这种“小纯洁“来说太罪恶？如果他们知道他过去总和Bucky晨起后去……  
但Bucky再也不在这了，不是吗？让他在那些夜晚彻夜无眠的，他脑中的声音说着，他们无论如何都不会知道他从前常做什么，无论这个时代如何改变。  
美国队长不能是同性恋，Bucky也不能比一位不幸失去的朋友象征更多。  
“你和Stark好好玩儿，Clint，然后安全地回家；你永远都不知道世界什么时候需要被拯救。“  
“他妈的知道啦……“Barton咕哝着，Steve很快离开了。他去了他在布鲁克林的新公寓，发现独自入睡的感觉仍然奇怪。


	2. 二

二

三个月过后Steve学习了怎么上网，没有邪恶势力来占领世界，他继续和Natasha一起出神盾局的任务（还和她成为朋友，不可思议），拜访咆哮突击队的家属，知道战争结束后他的朋友们怎么样了，探望Peggy（起先几次她不记得他了），噩梦也只有关于Bucky掉落悬崖，飞机失事，那些冰冷的夜晚的了（only had nightmares of Bucky falling and the plane crashing and the cold that followed every other night now）。然后某个他一直躲着，也躲着他的家伙一个电话打了过来。  
“嗨，队长（Capsicle）。你还好？”Stark问。  
“我——”Steve正要开始。  
“听起来真棒。听着，Bruce和我找了可怕的间谍双胞胎（Scary Spy Twins）欢聚电影之夜，Pepper说要是不请你就太没礼貌了，因为你身为复仇者而且正活在这颗行星上，但我告诉她能跳动的色彩可能会吓着你……或者其他什么玩意儿。你想不想来？”Stark慢悠悠的闲扯。  
“我——呃——okay，”Steve同意了，因为他似乎没有什么更好的计划了。  
“很好，超赞，来大厦，我想想，8点，Jarvis会安置你的。拜。“  
“拜……“Steve回答，但Stark已经挂了。Steve有些怀念Howard，他总是找时间去回答他那时他在做什么（who’d always find time to answer his questions about whatever he was making at that time）。  
7：55的时候，Steve踏进了电梯，一直顺着一位脸色爆红的前台接待员说的路线。天花板上传来的一道英音对他表示欢迎——那几乎让他吓出心脏病——会的，他身体已经衰老。  
“我很抱歉，Rogers队长。我是Jarvis，Sir的AI，您想到顶楼与其他复仇者汇合吗？”  
“是——是的，劳驾，Jarvis。”  
当他到了顶层，几乎找到了所有剩下的复仇者——除了Thor——正戏谑的争吵，懒倚在那些看起来就极为昂贵的沙发上。实际上，这儿什么看起来都很贵。整间屋子都很时髦，极为宽阔，液晶显示屏整整占满了一面墙。  
“Steve！”Barton叫着，“快过来支持我！”  
“想都别想（Nuh-uh）！这事儿上美国队长永远都不可能在你这边：他绝不可能更喜欢福尔摩斯无解之谜(Missions impossible to Sherlock Holmes), 这绝对经典！”Stark在旁边抗议。  
Steve倒在Natasha旁边，后者正一脸同情的向他微笑。  
“你们两个究竟在说什么？”  
“我们在……讨论，正如每一个有教养的成年人，要看什么电影。”Banner解释说。  
“我想看《低俗小说》，这样Steve就能赶上进度，著名电影什么的，”Natasha说，“顺便，那个剧里的家伙看起来很像Fury。”  
“是啊，但是，你不觉得Steve会觉得有些，呃，猥亵？”Banner一脸尴尬。  
“什么，就因为那些乳房吗？”Steve大笑起来。  
“没错，是的。”Bruce说。  
Steve坐在座位里。他猜要是向他们抱怨他早就不是7岁了或者别的什么纯粹是自讨无趣，那必然会让Stark亢奋起来，说什么关于养老金的段子。于是，他转变了话题。  
“以前有人向我推荐过这部电影；我忘了名字，是那个写了霍比特人的人另一丛书改编过来的……？”  
Steve从前极爱那书。那是它出版那年的圣诞节Bucky为他买来的，他甚至在拳击日也没有把它放下。  
Stark迸发出一阵兴奋的尖叫，命令Jarvis赶紧播放那部电影否则就删了。  
那是一部相当有趣的电影，他爱那些特殊的特效，无论Stark是怎么对它们发牢骚的。而且他还有一段很棒的时间去赶上整个队伍的进度。这和从前绝不相同，但绝大部分时间里，它并不意味着这很糟糕。


	3. 三和四

三  
“美国队长!美国队长!这七十年游离于时间之外的睡眠感觉是怎样的?你认为现在与过去有什么不同吗?”一个记者问道。  
复仇者团队正在一场新闻发布会上；一部分原因是神盾局觉得这样有利于提高他们的知名度，另一部分原因是某人（咳咳，就是Stark）黑进了Fury的手机里，把他的铃声改成了芭比娃娃而且再也改不回来了。  
他摆出他擅长伪装的微笑，“最初我是感到非常奇怪的，但现在我几乎已经习惯了。如果现在让我在这列出那些变化，我们就要在这儿耗一整晚了！”  
站在他右边的Stark身子向前倾着，一只手紧紧地勾着他的肩膀。  
“好好队长现在在我提到‘性’的时候都还会脸红；简直太可爱！”  
台下的人群开始哄笑的时候Steve对Stark怒目而视。  
“现在您会对年轻一代随性无礼的行为感到厌恶吗？”另一个记者发问。  
“当然，因为你正来自一个完全‘反婚前性交’的年代，”Stark大笑起来，他完全知道自己正在犯贱，但是在乎个屁。  
“无可奉告，”Steve简短的收尾，Barton来解救他于水深火热之中，他讲了一个真实性相当可疑的，关于他的Nan众多前男友的轶事。

五  
Thor再一次访问人世，同他的女友一起露面，并且拯救了伦敦——大概还有一整个世界。然后他们相当礼貌的决定去看看复仇者们怎么样。  
“我同行的勇士们！再见到你们真是在喜悦不过了！我希望一切安好?”Thor露齿微笑，尽管时差还没倒过来，他也在抑制不住的朝着大家微笑。当初Fury暗示了他如果恐怖分子知道了你们家门牌号不堪设想的后果之后他就搬到了DC。他争辩说他并没有想在以后去威胁他们，不像某些人，但Fury非常执着，说他会离神盾局总部更近一些，这种布置就能更好地抵御外敌，或者其他什么的。Steve明白他没什么理由留在这，每次他过每一个拐角的时候，那些过往的记忆又都萦绕在他的脑海，所以为什么不呢？  
当然，那也意味着当复仇者要面会时他得走一段很长，而又困难的路程。  
“还不赖，我一直都挺好的，谢了。Thor，你怎么样？”Steve同Thor握握手，注意到他的茫然，又向他解释了握手是什么，再向他示范了一遍，最后整条手几乎都快被从肩膀上扯下来了。  
“我身体很健康，我窈窕美丽的Jane也时刻陪在我身旁，所以这时候我总是很愉快的。”Thor说，说话时声音也只比寻常人室内时说话声大了一点点，算是个进步吧。  
“Jane怎么样？”Steve试着去闲聊，不确定他能和一个外星人谈些什么。  
“她一如既往的美丽动人，不过很遗憾，她正在科学领域奋进，所以今晚她不能来啦。”有那么一瞬间Thor看起来有些郁闷，然后又开始眨眨眼睛笑容满面，“然而，我再短短的看她一眼，今晚我们又能一起享受一个美妙的夜晚，如果你懂的话。”他眼睛眨个不停。  
“呃，嗯，当然。”Steve结结巴巴的回应。  
“别怕，我的朋友，如果你不了解女性躯体的繁美；你懂的日子也就不远了，我相信对你这样一位高贵的勇士，这天快了。”  
“我，呃，我先告辞了。和你聊天很棒，Thor。”  
他很快离开，一路跑进了洗手间，不住用头狠狠撞着门，很好奇如果他去裸奔的话他的朋友们还会不会以为他是个老古板。


	4. 五和六

五  
“研究发展所的Sophie觉得你挺可爱的，”Natasha说，一边用膝盖撞上他的肋骨。  
“令人神往，”Steve从喉咙里咕哝，朝她胃部猛击。  
“安全部的Joanna所见略同。你懂的，就是那个粉色头发的，”Natasha侧身从他脚下一踢中滚开。  
“现在真的合适吗？”Steve嘀嘀咕咕的，闪开对方朝他的鼻子的一拳。  
“你约过会吗？或者……其他那种事？”Natasha问，只是站着，平定下呼吸。  
Steve瞥她一眼，努力去说“你还不是”，撅了撅嘴。  
“你可以和我说这些事，Steve。我不会匆匆判断——”她被Steve猛然的扭抓打断了，一直带到地板上，拳斗继续。

六  
“他们是我的新朋友，Bucky，”Steve说，大方地朝余下的复仇者指去，他们正在Stark大厦的沙发上坐着，如同他们在万古尘埃前就已坐定。不过这和以前不像，因为以前Bucky还没来，这是一个找回了所有记忆的Bucky，一个可以同他分享床垫，亲吻与爱抚的Bucky，一个这么多年后仍与他并肩而伴的Bucky。  
“嗨，Steve的朋友们。我希望你们一直让他远离斗争，就像我之前做的一样。”Bucky笑容满面。  
“事实上，我们一直在鼓励他向相反的反向努力，很抱歉，”Barton嘻嘻的笑。“还是很荣幸见到你，军士长。“  
“是，“Stark赞同道，”你可以给我们说点儿美国最伟大的儿子的糗事儿。“  
“还可以再给我们解释一些事，“Barton坏笑着帮腔。  
“就像是，比如说，一个眼睛蓝的如此销魂的小尤物是个处男？“Stark问。  
Bucky哼哼着笑开了。Steve双手遮脸，预料大事不好。  
“什么，Steve？是个处男？“Bucky抑制不住的大笑起来。  
“呃，是的，“Barton说，没再笑了。  
“他自己承认过吗？“Bucky问。  
“啊，实际上没有……”Bruce从另一个沙发上来接话，一边编着Natasha的头发。他们饶有兴趣地用眼神在他们身上打转。  
“天哪，喔唷，Stevie。你让他们都相信你，你是那种纯真的花儿或者什么的，对吧？”Bucky咧着嘴笑。  
“他是吗？”Natasha追问。  
Bucky花了几分钟再咯咯笑一小会儿，清楚他正吊着所有人的悬念。Steve开始一小步一小步的试图溜出这个房间。  
“我们第一次的时候，Steve，什么时候来着？十五岁，还是十六岁？我记的有点儿模糊，抱歉。”  
“十四岁，”Steve说，手压着让他的声音含糊不清。  
“是，我们十四岁，是的。之后也没少做什么事，黑暗里，老把我们想得很纯洁。”Bucky相当享受这一时刻，这个混蛋。  
“我•的•天•啊。”Stark说。  
“我们……我们刚是被一个九十多岁的老头耍了？”Barton低语。  
“什么？”Bucky和Steve说。  
“没什么，”Bruce很快说。“你们是认真的吗？”  
“当然，”Steve承认了，用手臂环着Bucky的腰，把脸贴在他的肩上。  
然后Natasha开始吃吃的笑。总而言之，这是相当怪的一天。


End file.
